Shrine in the Fog
by Yuki-Hibiki
Summary: AU. Things start to happen in the small village of Konoha, when 3 new people show up. Naruto's world is turned upside down, as he is centred in a harsh game of tugofwar. YAOI KyuNaru, SasuNaru, ItaNaru ?Naru and others. Up and running again.
1. Prologue

Another Naruto fic to add to my collection, this one isn't depressing like my last one. (Stupid fic, now when I hear that song I want to cry, I almost did once too, I was on the bus).

The summary doesn't tell you much I know, but it's kind of hard to sum up the plot of the story.

What I can tell you is that it's supernatural, romance, and yaoi all the way. And it's AU, can't forget that. It's all about a small village (Konoha) and the trouble it gets when 2 people move there.

The title will/might/maybe get changed (when I find a better one). 'Shrine in the fog', almost reminds of that book 'Thunderwith' I had to read in year 7 or 8.

The story's set in Japan, around about our time and the gang are 17/18 (depending on who's who). Now, I'm no good and Geography, failed all my capital cites tests in year 9, I have just placed the village on a mountain on Shikoku island, that's 2nd lowest island of Japan.

Confused? See a map, much better then reading my bad descriptions.

Now, on with the story.

Our village was always a little on the sleepily side. My sister Ino, is constantly complaining to our Grandparents about what a crappy town this is. There's never anything for the youth to do. No bands ever have a gig this far into the mountains, and it takes to long to get to a big city to go pointlessly window-shopping. We have no amusement park (I'd like to see you balance a Ferris Wheel on a slope) and it takes about a week for the mail to arrive. Plus there's only one computer in the whole village. The only exciting thing that happens is the yearly fox festival. Which sucks anyway, cause I'm forever singing, chanting, playing music, and even dancing, for it to be any fun.

The festival is the only thing that brings the tourists in. The legend of our village is that, once there was a great war between two villages, about what would happen to the forest that separated them. The West village wanted it all for themselves, while the East village wanted to keep it as was. The Fox demon that lived in there, heard about what the villages were doing. It burned them both down and only a few people survived. Just as the fox was going to kill them, the people got down on their knees and begged for forgiveness. The fox, although terrifying, let them live as long as they never left its territory.

That is why, each year we have a festival, to show our thanks to the demon, and to let it know that no one has ever left the village.

My Grandma is a well respected elder, and when she and my Grandad took us twins in, we were placed under the divine protection of the Demon. Meaning that while Sakura, Ino's friend/rival may leave, we cannot.

Grandmother says that once we finish school we will start leaning how to take over her and Granddad's places. Which means doing all that ritual shit, like getting up at 1am, running around shrines all day in traditional outfits and even… sitting on your knees. Not my idea of a choice career.

My best friend, Iruka wants to be a primary teacher, and another friend of mine, Kiba, he wants to be a dog breeder. When I was 5, I wanted to be the Emperor, but soon after, my parents died and we were sent here.

As I was saying, nothing ever happens in our village and no one ever moves here, so it was a shock to see a new face sitting at MY desk on Monday morning.

I should have known that today was going to be a bad day. I had fallen out of bed and hit my knee on my desk, there was no milk left for breakfast (Ino had used it all up, saying something about growing), my shoelace broke, and I was missing a button off my shirt. Normally I don't have that much bad luck and I quickly checked a calendar to see if it was Friday 13th of something. No, it was still Monday.

I slowly walked down the road to school making a flop, clunk, flop, clunk sound. Ino had once again left without me. Sakura, who lived next door (about a five minute walk) and come and gotten her, but had forgotten all about me. I was already running late and I couldn't run or else I would trip on my lose shoe. I managed to just arrive before the first bell.

Our class is small(for a Japanese school), and when I say small, I mean 15 people with only on class year. We might be small, but we the loudest class there was and I had found it strange, when I first entered our home room that 1) No one seemed to be talking, yelling, making noise at all and 2) there were definitely more then 14 people in the class. Hell, there was almost double that. They all seemed to be girls too, ranging from 1st years to 3rd years and they were all piled around my desk. Curiosity getting the better of me, I pushed my way through the flock of girls, not bothering to apologise, to see what was so good about my desk.

Getting past the last line of defence, I mean girls, I turned to see a splodge of ink, suspended in the air. When it finally clicked in my head that this was no splodge of ink but a person, it also came to me that he was in my spot. My spot.

I've never had much stuff that I could call my own, and that table was special to me. For starters, I could see the back of Sakura's head when Shikamaru slept, and now I was on the other side of the room, how was I meant to gaze at her beautifully perfect hair (overlook the regrowth) if I was no where near her.

"Your in my seat." Now normally, when someone says that the conversation is supposed to go something like this:

** "Sorry about that, here, I'll move." Says the person in seat, as they get up at move to another seat.**

** "Naw, don't worry about, seeing as you're new and all." Says person who is waiting to have their seat back.**

Now just keep that little dialogue in mind as I repeat what really happened.

"Your in my seat." I waited for a few seconds for the guy to at least acknowledge I was there.

"Hey buddy, I'm talking to you. Your in my seat, so can ya move." Still no reply. Was this guy deaf or something. Getting quite fed up with him I gave one of the chair legs a bit of a nudge, just to shake him awake or something.

"This seat mine now, go get another one." The low reply was not something I was expecting. I never knew some at the age of 17 could have the voice of a 30 year old. Forgetting all about his voice I noticed that he had still to look up at me yet. I had to do something to cure this.

"Why is this seat your eh? Who died and made you boss?" I struck my most intimidating pose that I could think of, which consisted of me puffing out my chest with hands on my hips.

"Uzumaki will you go and find another seat to sit in, I want to start my class on time for once. That seat over there, on the left of Ino is where you will now be sitting, quickly class get out your books." Just like Ibisu to come at the worst time and treat me like shit.

I glared at the back of the new kids head before trudging my way to my _new_ desk.

Hanging up my bag on the desk hook I dropped my head onto the wood and wished that my life was over.

TBC

If anyone is interested this is the seating arrangement

Shino Aburame Chouji Akimichi Gaara Haruno Sakura

Hinata HyuugaUmino IrukaInuzuka Kiba Shikamaru Nara

Rock leeTen-Ten Neji HyuugaSasuke Uchiha

Naruto UzumakiIno Uzumaki SpareSpare

(_note_: Iruka used to sit where Neji does now, because of bad family issues, Hinata and Neji can't sit next to each other, so Irukaas student rep. offered to swap places.)

That was the prologue, it's small I know (a little over 2 pages) but it will get longer (I hope). First things first: yes, Kakashi will show up (most likely next chapter and he will be a year or two older then the others), yes, they all the same age (even Iruka), and yes, this is an AU, but you already know that.

The Kyuubi will show up soon, plus a special gift that Naruto has will be added soon. (See if you can guess it, although most of you are very perceptive towards plot twists If only I had that ability, I wouldn't be so naïve, then I would know when a certain guy was trying to flirt with me or when… sorry rambling and will probably guess it right away.

If you do wanna have a guess just send a review and tell me what you think it could be, and also what you think of the story so far.

Flames towards yaoi or about how crap my story line is, will be taken and added to my oven, cause our gas is on the fritz. I had warned you at the start and even in the summery that this was yaoi or shounen ai or whatever (should just call it boys love of even BL for short I wonder if that will catch on?).

So if I get one flame like that I gonna start to wonder if those people can get any lamer, I mean com'on, why would you waste your time flaming a story that you haven't read, or read and didn't like one of the main elements, when there's so many good writers out there just waiting to be found, and boy have I found a great list (I really should add them to my favourites but I never remember).

Go on now, either click the 'Go' or 'back' button, whichever one makes you happy. (I guess I'm talking to my self now cause how many people read the notes at the bottom? I know I do. Do you?)


	2. Meetings of the Interesting Kind

Won't write much here just:

Hope you enjoy…

Oh yeah Stuff in _italics _is being said by Ghosts/Spirits.

One of the jobs that I have, as a 'shrine maiden', as my friend Haku likes calls me, is to sweep the area near the shrine. The shrine itself is on the edge of the dense part of the forest and the village; so many animals take shelter near it. Meaning that it has to be cleaned at least once a week. I can't clean in my normal clothes either, something about how I have to cleanse as well as be cleansed; so that means, decking in out if the full traditional gear1.

Now the dense forest is really creepy, you can only see the first few trees and then it just fades into black, but that never stops me from ditching out of my chores and travelling a few metres in, dirtying the whites that I wear.

From inside the forest you can travel around the edge village without being seen, and on the other side, deep in the forest is a beautiful clearing, with lake and everything. That's where I headed, still in my robes, when I heard Tsunade-baa-chan call my name.

Finally managing to stumble through the last bush, my breath was again blown away by how nice the clearing was. The sun flittered down between the leaves and cast magical shadows on the lake.

Starting to undo my Hakama and Kimono,1 I realized that something was splashing in the lake. No one knows about this place, so at first I thought that it was an animal. Not wanting to anger it I slowly started to step back.

"Don't be so shy. I don't mind if you see me naked." The voice was rich and velvety, and it ran down my spine in torrents. Who ever this was, they sure were blunt.

"Well are you going to come over or not?" hearing that voice again I was sure that they weren't from the village. But, unless they too also moved here, like that guy who stole my seat, there wasn't any other place to stay for miles.

"Fine then, I will." I didn't want give up my spot just cause this guy was here first. I stripped off my stuff and left my boxers on as I made a dash for the water and plunged in.

"There's no other way to get into water better then bombing." I muttered more to myself then anyone, totally forgetting about the other occupant of the water, until a clear, ringing laugh spread around the clearing.

"Such spirit, even for one so young. Tell me boy, what is your name?" I turned around to face the speaker, who was leaning against the side, to be shocked at how good looking this man was. He looked to be about 22, with long dark red hair that floated around him in the water, giving off the impression of blood. His skin was the colour of cream and showed off all his well-toned muscles. He clearly was tall for the water lapped dangerously around his hips, and even with out his body, his chiselled face would be enough for him to get by. He looked ethereal. His jade green eyes were bright enough to make Sakura's own forest green eyes look brown and muddy.

I don't normally stare openly at males like that, but I know when I see art, and this guy was perfection. He was almost to good to be real.

I must have been staring too long, cause his full lips pushed upwards in a smirk, showing how much confidence he had, plus a row of shiny white teeth with little canines.

"Please, I know I'm good looking, but to see a look of awe on an exquisite creature, such as your self, is too much." Was this guy ever a charmer, but I was not a woman, nor some little prancy pony2.

"I don't care how good looking you are. I was just wanted to know where you came from." I was hoping to redeem my pride, from staring to long at him with that remark, it didn't work every well.

"Really now? But, how should where I live be of any concern to you, pray tell?" he smirk might still be in place but the 'air' around him increased tenfold as his voice and eyes took on a leering quality. It also didn't help that he was slinking through the water, like a predator stalks it prey, towards me at a very fast, but erotic rate. I was like a deer in the headlights. Paralysed, and so easily hit.

"I…uh…um…I uh…um…I was…I…ah! I just wanted to know, that's all." I almost sounded childish, with the way the words came stuttering, and then tumbling out of my mouth. I couldn't string any sentences together, he had just thrown me on the spot. He stopped just mere centimetres away from my face, I'd say about 2 or 3, maybe 4 if I pushed it.

"Well if you really want to know, I'll tell you." He must have heard something, cause I swear I saw his ears twitch, just like an animals. His body quickly swallowed up those last few remaining centimetres and then he was sticking his tongue down my throat. I was too stunned to do anything as I felt it caress against mine for a moment before leaving as quickly as it came. Pulling away, he leant down again to nibble at the lobe of my ear.

"Meet me here tomorrow, same time, and I'll tell you. The name's Tsune3. Just so you know the name of who you will be dreaming of tonight." I had closed my eyes, intoxicated by the voice and vibrations that were so close to my ear, (what do you expect? I'm a normal teenage boy) that when I opened them again, he was gone.

I didn't think that I had had them closed long enough for him to disappear from the clearing, and I hadn't even heard him get out of the water. I was starting to think I had seen a spirit, wouldn't have been the first time either, when I heard a rustling coming from behind me.

"Tsune?" half of me hoped that it would be him, so I could get an explanation on where he went. While another part of me wanted it not to be him, so I could keep the mystical feeling of the meeting. He had touched me so it wasn't like he was once of the ghosts/spirits I can see. He was real.

Another rustling came again and soon I was starting to get worried. No one knew about here, so it couldn't be a person. Maybe it was an animal? Visions of my body, mutilated by wild animals came to my mind, as the rustling grew louder.

"Tsune?" even I could hear the panicky sound in my voice, how pathetic. The thing that was doing all the rustling didn't respond so it couldn't have been him. Just as I feared that I would be dragged back to the animal's den, to be slowly eaten alive over the corse of a month. I heard an angel's voice.

"Uzumaki?" Okay, so maybe it wasn't an angel's voice (I didn't know they could be so deep) but it was a godsend none the less.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face a boy, my age with pale skin (it reminded me of Tsune) and dark eyes and hair. I guess I had looked pretty confused because he almost gave me an imploring look. Except that none of his facial muscles moved. I must have picked up on his vibe though.

"By the feeling I'm getting I'm meant to know you aren't I? I don't remember you, sorry." Now that both the feeling of danger, from my imagination, and the enchanted feeling, from Tsune, was gone; I was back to my normal self. I dismissed him off as some guy and then went to splashing around in the water, which is what I had come here for in the first place.

"Hn, your forgetful, baka." His voice was low, and I swear I had heard it before. I whipped my head around at the insult to see him walking away.

My eyes widened as I recognised that back. I should have, I had spent all day glaring at it. I had moved to the right of Ino, not the left, so I could send notes to Iruka, via Neji (cause Ten Ten won't send them), so I was sitting diagonally from the very same guy who had just called me 'baka'.

"Hey you, desk stealer, what the fuck are you doing here?" He slowly turned around to face me with a bored expression on his face, almost like Shikamaru's, it quickly turned to amusement though when he saw me.

I looked down to see, that in my indignation, I had stood up from the water, and showed the world my wet, dark green boxers. Quickly blushing with embarrassment I tried to ignore the feeling of shame by yelling out at him again.

"Don't you feel anything for breaking me apart from my desk, huh?" Crap was spewing from my mouth and I had no control over it.

"What? Were you dating it or something?" The arrogance that lined his voice as he made a jab at me, pissed me off, and I said the best thing I could think of.

"Oh fuck off, bastard." Aaand I was back to being a child, with crappy comebacks to boot.

I must have thrown him off with my stupidity, cause he looked at me for a moment before muttering something under his breath. I didn't hear it so I just let it pass.

We glared at each other, well; I glared, he just stared disdainfully at me. The silence was creating a small dome around the clearing and even the wind stopped blowing for a moment.

"So who's Tsune?" the innocent question posed by my new rival, of what I had no idea yet, threw me off a bit.

"Huh? What?" once again my brain was failing me.

"Who's Tsune? You were calling their name out before, I heard you." The desk stealer waited for me to answer his question for a moment before making his way down to the water as he could dip his bare feet in.

"Tsune just some gu… person I know. What's it to you anyway?" I didn't want to tell him that Tsune was a guy, cause then he might get the wrong impression of me, which would be the right one anyway.4

"Nothing." He answered in a nonchalant tone.

I paddled around for a little while longer before turning around to give him a pointed look. After a bit, he turned when he felt my eyes on him.

"What?"

"Can you turn around? I wanna get out." I got a raised eyebrow as my answer.

"I mean it. Now turn around." He rolled his eyes at me, but turned around anyway so it didn't matter. Quickly crawling out of the water I sprinted to where I left my stuff and hastily put them on.

He must have heard my fumbling, cause I soon heard him snigger at me. I would too if it wasn't me who was the one having problems getting dressed. I had both legs in the same hole and had my head sticking out through a sleave.

"You can't even dress your self, here." I stood stunned, as he came closer and tugged the short kimono off me and threw it at my head.

"There. I always thought 17 year olds could dress them selves. Guess I was wrong. Need help with the pants?" He was now officially a prick, one more comment and he would be a bastard.

"Cause dobe's can't put pants on either." He continued, as if he hadn't just insulted me. Now he was a bastard. I was about sock him one when a voice whispered in my ear.

"_Forget it Naru-chan. Tsunade's been calling you for a while, and if don't show up soon, she'll be having kittens."_ I turned my head I to the left to see Haku, standing a little way off waiting for me. He did have a point. I gave him a small nod before turning back to the bastard in front of me.

"I don't have time to deal with you now, but just you wait, I'll get you back for calling me that, you bastard." While talking, I quickly put my clothes on properly, and ran over to where Haku was standing, not far off I could see Zabuza waiting as well.

"Ok I'm ready lets go. Don't wanna get into much shit with her." I whispered to Haku so the bastard wouldn't hear.

That's right! I still didn't know his name, I didn't listen to Ibisu call out the names this morning.

"Hey, seeing as you know my name, what's yours?" I tried to come off as though I didn't care, and I think I did a pretty good job of it too. He looked at me for a moment, probably contemplating wether or not he'll tell me.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Was all I got, before he too started walking away.

"_So he's an Uchiha? I heard that all of them died in a dreadful massacre."_ Haku had walked back to Zabuza and they were both discussing this bit of info.

_"Yeah most did, only two survived though. They were the two sons of the chairman of Uchiha Corp. The youngest was only 6 or 7 when it happened." _Zabuza replied to Haku's question.

Zabuza knows everything, and has a connection to everyone. Well, at least in the underworld. He died when he was 25, mass gang war I think it was, but cause of some unfinished business, haunting the guy that dealt him the finishing blow, couldn't move on like normal spirits. A few years later he met Haku.

Haku had died from hypothermia out in the middle of nowhere. Because of his girlish features, some of the local evil spirits wanted to torment him. They had closed the gate on him so he was forever stuck on our plane.

Once Zabuza heard about Haku's problem, he took Haku in and gave up on ever killing his guy, to keep him company for eternity.

I'd say that it's love, but Zabuza just glares when I suggest it, though I know I'm right.

By now you should have been able to guess that there's something wrong with me right? I mean, how many people believe in ghosts, demons and things that go bump in the night?

I know I do, but that's cause I'm a medium. I can channel ghosts, just like my grandfather Jiraiya. He can do animals as well, though I don't know why he would want to.

Running all the way back home, I could hear Tsunade's yelling from a mile away and she sounded pissed. She was not going to like how I looked. I popped out off the clearing behind her with out making a noise.

"Naruto, if you think you can sneak past me and try and put on some cleaner robes, then you are sadly mistaken brat. I know your there, there's not point in freezing up." She had caught me, and without turning around either. Relaxing from my frozen position I turned to face her back completely.

"How do you do that? You don't even see me but you know what I'm doing." It always baffled me how she could do that. Ino could do it as well, which was really annoying when your trying to sneak around and all you can hear are two banshee's yelling 'stop what your doing or you'll get it'.

"I have eyes in the back of my head. Now come here and let me see the damage." She must have had a long day, cause she wasn't yelling at me anymore. I gave into her request and walked around to face her.

My grandmother looks quite young for her age. She always takes good care of her skin and figure. If you didn't know how old she was, you could say that she looked about 30, instead of the 50 the she was. She had never had a wrinkle once in her life, and her hair still had the same vibrancy of what it was 20 years ago, and don't get me started on her figure. All I will say, is that Ino is constantly wining about she wishes that hers where as big as Tsunade's.5

Whatever she normally looked like, was none existent now. Her normal straight and proud posture, was now a limp bean. The hair from her left pigtail was almost falling out, and I swear I could see at least ten wrinkles on her forehead. Her eyes had dark rings around them and were almost half closed.

"What happened to you? You look like shit." I got hit for the last, comment but it wasn't has hard as it normally was.

"The statue of Kyuubi6 has gone missing. I've been looking for it all day, but no luck. I want you to go to **Sarutobi **and see if he can locate it." With that, Tsunade made her way inside and left me to grumble about my task.

Don't get me wrong, I love going to see the 3rd elder of our village, his grandson, Konohamaru is often visiting him when I'm there. The only problem is that I have to pass by the Hyuuga house and I'm slightly creped out by all the spirits that float around the branch house. Some of them are nice, and I will often hear about things that are happening inside, but others have a tendency to try and possess me.

I run to my room to grab some wards that I had made last night, changed into more normal clothes that a teenager would wear and started off.

The ghosts from the branch house have a 50 metre radius limit around the Hyuuga land, so I knew I was getting close when the ghostly hand of Hizashi, Neji's father, is felt on my left shoulder.

_"How is he going at school, I haven't seen him staying out much lately."_ Hizashi has a deep baritone voice that could calm an angry hornet.

Every time I pass by here he would always ask about his son and how he is faring with friends. I have often told him that I would pass a message on, but he never takes up my offer.

"Well, our exams are coming up soon, so maybe he's just getting a head start on studying, but I can ask Lee how he is, if you want." I always liked Hizashi, even when he was alive, he would give me sweets, and when I had a problem I would often go to the park that was 49metres7 away from the Hyuuga house. He would always come out and listen to me bitch about my future or stuff that happened that day.

"They're still not sitting next to each other, but I have seen them sit at the same table a few times at lunch." Not only does Hizashi want to know about Neji, but also about 'Young Hinata-sama' as he calls her. He wants the two to get along, but with the circumstances of his death, it is kind of hard.

_"Well, that is a start. So, Naruto what brings you here? Anything good happened today?"_ I look up to his face to see an interested look on it and I pondered if I should tell him or not. In the end I decided only to tell him that we had a new student in our class.

_"So that's why there is so much commotion with the spirits, something like this hasn't happened since… well you and your sister came here. You had relatives here so that's understandable but why would people move here. What's their name?"_ What Hizashi said about the spirits threw me off a little, why would they care about new people; they were dead so they couldn't meet them.

"He's name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I hate him." I pouted to prove my statement. Hizashi's laugh however, made me turn to look at him once again.

_"Now, now Naruto, you've only just meet this… what was his name again?"_ Hizashi's light and joyous tone became deadly serious when he asked me to repeat the name.

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." He's normally bright eyes widened in shock and then soon to blank indifference. With a soft 'that's why they're so excited' mumbled under his breath that I wasn't meant to hear, he's smile soon returned and as I continued to walk along we talked about different things. I found out that Hinata had a secret admirer and that her sister was going very well at school, getting the top marks in every subject.

When we stopped to say goodbye, Hizashi leant down to whisper in my ear, which I found dumb because no one could hear him anyway.

_"Keep a close eye on the new kid alright Naruto? And try not to get to close. Promise me this."_ I looked at him for a minute trying to find out why he would say that.

_"Naruto promise me."_ His voice was starting to take on a harsh tone, which was creeping me out.

"Alright I promise, but if I have to do something with him for some reason or other, it doesn't count ok?" Hizashi seemed to ponder it for a little while before looking down at me with a begrudged expression

_"Fine, I accept that as the deal for the promise."_ I smiled a big grin up at him, and he ruffled my hair, and we let the conversation drop.

TBC

1 Naruto lives in a Shinto shrine, so that is why he wears the traditional robe, and a 'Hakama' is the traditional ceremonial robes worn by Shinto priests/priestesses. It's what Rei wears at her temple in 'Sailor Moon', the red and white thing. The red pants/skirt thing is called a Hakama, while the top is a short kimono. (I've always wanted to wear one.) now, I got that from a website (I studied up a bit on Shinto terms so if I got that a bit wrong, tell me and I'll change it.

2 like myself I can imagine Naruto making up weird words and phrases to suit whatever situation he is in. This one is just him telling himself that he isn't like the 'ultimate uke', failing about, needing to be saved every ten seconds, like, as he says, a prancy pony.

3 I know I know the 'Tsune is not very original of me, but I wanted to show you that it's really the Kyuubi or 'Kitsune'. The name reminds me of 'Tsume' from 'Wolf's Rain." Now heres are question for all of you. Do you class the Kyuubi as an OC, even though he is in the magna/anime (just not in the same body, he's still a fox demon though) or as OOC because of his personality?

4 'Get the wrong impression of me, which would be the right one anyway.' Brain Slade, from the movie 'Velvet Goldmine' says something like that when a reporter questions him, about how his audience might get the wrong impression of his sexuality (being bisexual) and what he thought about it.

5 Her boobs people, which are gigantic.

6Kyuubi statue, is a small portable statue about 6 inches tall and 3 inches wide. It stays at the shrine and is only moved during the festival.

7 Not all spirits can travel the full 50 metre, only the powerful ones, like Hizashi.

Well that's the second chapter done, I feel quite proud of it. Writing this would often get my mind off all the homework that I had to do. My screen has cracked and has lots of black spots on it, ones as big as a tennis ball. Well that's my reason (excuse) that this hadn't been posted earlier.

If you deem my story worthy of a review, then by all means, go ahead and review it, we all now where the button is.

To the people who reviewed my other Naruto fic 'This Time Imperfect' I thank you. I'm glad that you liked it, cause it's my favourite. I've been thinking about writing a sequel for a little while, but I haven't found the right motivation yet. Give it a bit of time and I'll soon find one.


	3. When do expect to meet?

TO REVIEWS: I'm counting on you guys to let me know how my story is going, if you have anything wrong with what happens, tell me and I'll see if I can fix to keep you guys interested. If I don't, then I'll give you full justification on why I didn't adjust it. I'm so glad you guys think my story has potential, but it's up to you to notify me if I start going off the track.

KURONEKO: Thank you for liking my fic so much. I'm glad to hear that I haven't stolen someone else's idea or is too clichéd.

However, I do have a tendency to take a while between posts, so I pray to go that your not holding your breath for the next chapter.

BHODI LI: Ah yes, Eerie Queerie. I think that helped to get this story flowing in my brain. I had read it a while ago but only recently re-read it again, and look what happens, story plots galore. I had lots more plots floating around in my head but this one stuck out the most.

RUBYMOON17: Thanks, its ways good to know that people read my story. It makes me feel all happy, like I've drunk a lot of vodka. Who needs alcohol and drugs when you can just read over your reviews?

TENSHIKAITOU: I know what you mean, he's so hated in the anime/manga, but in fanfics I love it when Naru-Chan gets some loving, even if it is between 5 guys.

I'm glad that this idea seems kind of new and 'refreshing' as you called it. I just hope that my grammar and ability to write helps this story reach its full potential

GOINGCOMMANDOI: First of all, I to look up what premise meant, but once I found out what it meant I'm glad you like it. It's hard to find story plots now a day that stand out from the rest, and I hope that each time I write a story or chapter I mange to break out of the crowd. This is my only way of expressing my self.

THE YAOI CRITIQUE : Yes, more will come…eventually.

PHOX VS FRAWG: Well, I've mentioned him a bit, he makes a cameo appearance in this chapter, but he will become more involved soon.

STAR WOLF2...: I think my ideas a wonderful too. hehehe. Ok, now that that self inflation is over… some one after my own heart. It's good to see people read the A/N's. How else would you guys get to know my bubbly personality with out em? About the direction thing, I want to see what direction it takes me too. I'm forever changing parts of the story that either too small to make a difference, or they totally adjust the ending. It's almost like a Roller Coaster.

I'm glad you like Tsune's name and don't worry, he's got a very, very BIG part in this fic. I guess you could call him the driving force behind this mammoth of a story motor.

PS. I'm SORRY if the tense keep changing, I'm used to writing in past tense and I'm finding it hard to tell if I'm in the present or the past. If anyone wants to beta this story, they are more then welcome to, just email me.

ALSO. I'm having trouble getting the story to look nice on the website, in word there are paragraphs and tabs when the speech starts, but for some reason they don't seem to want to convert onto If anyone can HELP that would also be much appreciated.

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…

I was about one block away from the 3rd's house when I felt as if I was being followed. I turned around to see a quick flash of colour, blur across the path into a near by house's front yard. I shook my head and sent a disbelieving look in the direction of the black hair that was poking out behind the fence.

"What are you doing? Stop following me. You really suck at stealth." A small high pitched laugh was my response.

"Hehehehehe. That's what I'd expect from my rival." The little bush of black hair stood up to show Konohamaru, again dressed like some ninja as he had always been when he was younger. He was even wearing the head plate that we had made a few years ago, the one that was based off a leaf.

When we were young we liked to pretend we were ninja's from the past, and would often sneak around, causing trouble for everyone. We even made our own uniforms. Ah, those were the days. Soon after that though, I started Junior high and I stopped playing with him as much. When I look at him, I can tell he hasn't changed, still had that ridiculously long scarf tied around his neck as well as the hat that made him look like he had a Mohawk.

"What are you doing here anyways? You don't normally come to visit anymore." If he was asking questions like that, then it was safe to say that slowly Konohamaru was growing up. He used to just ask me to play with before anything else.

"I'm here to see your grandfather, is he home? It's about the statue." I had to treat this errand very seriously, or it would somehow get back to Tsunade that I wasn't even capable of delivering a message.

The statue is a very big part of our villages' history, and as soon as you mention it, even the youngest children will fall silent and listen.

"Ah, yeah, sure he's home. Come on, I'll take you to him." It was funny watching Konohamaru go from 'happy little child' to a '50 year old' in about 3 seconds. The serious look didn't suit him, he's too carefree, a lot like me really. No wonder we got along so well.

We were two houses down from where the 3rd lived but it was still a ten minute walk. Watching Konohamaru out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the way he kept looking around as if trying to find something or someone,

"Ne, Naruto, have you ever kissed someone?" the question threw him a bit and I stopped, looking at Konohamaru with a shocked expression on my face. The question had brought up the memories of the kiss that had happened a few hours ago at the lake, and I felt my hand unconsciously move to slowly run my middle finger along my bottom lip and my eyes close. My mind brought up the most erotic picture of Tsune, water and for some reason, the moon. I could feel my lips turn up into a sly grin. I opened my eyes to see Konohamaru with what I would assume the very same look I had on before.

"What? Don't look at me like that." I turn my head away and cross my hands over my chest.

"Really you've kissed someone? Who?" The kid was full of questions today; I looked over at him laughing nervously. I didn't wanna tell him, cause for starters he was only 13, and the fact that Tsune wasn't from around here.

"Hehehe, well I wouldn't really say that…" It was true; I didn't start the kiss, he did.

"Mou, then your no help." dejectedly Konohamaru started towards our destination again. I shrugged off his strange behaviour, and walked after him.

…

I was greeted at the door by Sarutobi and his giant ball, that thing he looks through, what ever you call it, and was quickly ushered into the meeting room. This must really be important if there using this room, only 'special' things are talked about here.

I've only been in this room once, when I first came to the village when I was 5, and as I glanced around I noticed that it hadn't changed that much1. The room had a canvas of reds, golds, oranges and yellows. It reminded me of being surrounded by fire. A soft rattle of a tray being placed on the old wooden table brought me out of my analyse of the room.

"Would you like some tea Naruto?" the old geezer's gentle voice reminded what I was here for; the statue.

"No… thanks" I quickly put the 'thanks' in remembering that I had to be formal in this room.

"Relax Naruto, you don't have to be polite at the moment in this room, everyone knows that you're not capable of it." He laughed after his little joke and I found that the most appropriate time to stick my tongue out at him.

"Ok, so then tell me why I'm here, in this room." This wasn't like the 3rd to treat this room so…carelessly.

Being told that I didn't have to be formal was a god send to me, even if it was really out of place. I stuck my feet up on the coffee table and leant my head back, looking over the back of the chair. It wasn't until then that I noticed Sakura standing by the doorway, with Hinata almost hiding behind her.

I twisted my head around to make sure it wasn't a hallucination from the blood rush to my head. No, they were there. The 3rd must have noticed where my attention was for his quite chuckle soon died down.

"Ah, there you two are. Did you bring what I asked for?" It was a well known fact that both girls were studying under the 3rd. I never paid enough attention to what though. What could you gain from this old geezer, cept a lot a manners?

"Yes sir, we did. We brought the things just like you asked for. But may I be so bold as to ask why we had to collect these, they hold no meaning?" Just like Sakura to voice her annoyance, in a voice that sounded like she was sent from above. Bloody suck up.

"That is untrue my dear. By themselves they hold no meaning, but together, and with certain… application," here he gave me a meaningful look, "they can do a lot of harm, or a lot of good." All this talk about something that wasn't food or about me was pissing me off. But one good thing that did come out of it was that I remembered why I was here again.

"Oi, old man. I've got something to tell you. Stop talking about that crap for a while and listen to me. I didn't come all this way just to drink tea." The 3rd's face was priceless. He always did hate my swearing vocabulary, and I hadn't even used a real bad one yet.

"Alright then. What is it you came here for?" Well, at least he was paying attention to me now, but so were the other two. I contemplated wether I should say it with them in the room, but I guessed that they would find out eventually anyway.

"The Kyuubi statute is missing." I heard a gasp from behind me, and noticed that Hinata had been the culprit. She had taken a step back and brought both hands up to her mouth. I caught her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. She blushed and turned away, disappearing completely behind Sakura.

Sakura looked almost as shocked as her, but her expression soon pooled into that of annoyance.

"Naruto. If this is one of your sick pranks, then you have gone too far. You know…" I held up my hand and turned around to look and the 3rd.

"It's not a prank Sakura. I'm serious. I wasn't even at home when it went missing." I think. But even if I was at home. This 'prank' was even too much for me. It wasn't fun. Just hurtful.

"Are you sure of this Naruto? Because if…" Ah, not even the old man believed me.

"Tsunade told me about it. She was even the one who told me to tell you." If he thought I was lying he could always give her a call and ask. I don't know why he didn't see where it went. He can see everything else with the giant glass ball of his.

"I see. Thank you for informing me Naruto." He stood up at this point and dusted off his clothes.

"I'm afraid that what I wanted to talk to you about will have to wait. Why don't you come back tomorrow, say around 4 o'clock after school?" I was about to grudgingly agree when I remembered that I had something planned at that same time, by the lake.

"How about a 5 instead? Got something on at 4." He seemed to think about this a few moments before agreeing to it. After that, I soon found myself pushed out the front door and told to go home, while he busied himself thinking about the missing statute, the two girls following his tail like little ducklings.

I decided to take the long way home which took me about an hour out of my way, if a walked slowly, but I would also pass by Ichiraku's so that was a bonus. I really didn't want to be the one to tell Tsunade that Sarutobi didn't have the statute.

…

Looking up at the big red sign with the picture of a bowl of ramen, I could feel my stomach growl at me for only looking. I dug around in my pocket, going through all the junk to yank out some loose change. Fingering it around in my hand I counted that I had enough for about 3 bowls. Just enough to last me until a got home for dinner.

Throwing the coins up into the air with a big grin on my face, I was about to catch every coin when a hand grabbed them out of the air when they were about 10cm away from being caught by my own. I bristled at the thought that our village had a thief amongst us, when I heard the most flat toned voice I knew.

"Thanks Naruto, for buying me Ramen." I whipped around, reaching out to grab the money that was in the opened palm. Unfortunately Kakashi is taller and faster then me, so my effort was futile.

Kakashi is Iruka's secret boyfriend. Not even I'm meant to know about them, but I had walked in on them making out once, it wasn't really that hard to figure out what they were doing, what with their tongues down each others throat.

As well as being my best friend's boyfriend, he's also lazy to boot, and perverted. I don't know how Iruka puts up with him and those porn books, which I reckon a super glued to his hand. He a few years older then us, I think about 2, and has a job at some sports store or something, but he always late for it. I'm surprised that they haven't fired him yet.

He's got a bloody scarf around his neck today so that it covers from his nose down. He's always got something in front of his face; it's almost like a trade mark. That and the patch over his right eye. He got stabbed or something back in school protecting a friend from some bully. Unfortunately his friend died from a wound to the head. I think an Umbrella was involved.

"Geez, Kakashi, give me back my money, I'm starving." I made another grab for the money, but once again missed.

"Come on Naruto, you'll have to do better then that. While you practise, I'm gonna go inside and order up." Damn him. He ruffles my hair and quickly ducks under the flaps in the door way, leaving me to run after him.

"Just give it back…Get me a beef bowl too." What? If he going to be an asshole and spend my money I might as well actually get a meal for myself. I plonk my ass down next to his at the bar just as the waiter finishes taking his order.

"I'm feeling generous today so I got you a pork one as well." I look up to him giving him a suspicious look.

"Ok, what are you up to." He looks back at me like I've offended him or something, yeah like that would ever happen.

"I'm not up to anything Naruto, what ever gave you that idea." I'm about to yell at him for lying to again, he's also a compulsive liar, but when the waitress about two stools away from us starts giggling uncontrollably, I turn my head to find myself looking into blood red eyes. Taking in the rest of his appearance, the black hair, pale skin, shitty attitude, he reminds me of someone. He quirks an eyebrow, his right to be precise, and then turns back to the bloodless waitress who is pooled on the floor, in her own blood that continues to pour from her nose. Personally, I find that reaction to his good looks just a bit over the top. I mean sure, he is hot, and looks like he would be dynamite in bed2, but I've seen better, namely Tsune.

The sweet smell of pork, beef and miso all swirling together brings me out of my thoughts and I look down to see that I have a piece of heaven sitting right in front of me. Forgetting all about Kakashi, the waitress, and the red eyes3, I dig into my food, only letting the word 'Itadekimasu' leave my mouth, before it if filled with gods gift to poor humans.

Ah, Ramen, how I love you.

Once I've finished both bowls of wholesome goodness, I glance over to Kakashi, to see his bowl, only half eaten, and an empty seat. Now I know he is up to something, he never leaves free food. Meh, I'll find out what he is up to eventually, I always do. I finish off what left in his bowl, and leave the money on the counter.

That's the good thing about a small place like Konoha, everybody trusts everybody else, we hardly have any problems, unlike the bigger cities. No Yakuza or even petty crimes. The only thing the police seem to be good for is finding lost children at the festivals. Oh and giving people parking fines. Tsunade is always complaining about them.

I make my way home feeling content and ready for a nap. My soft bed is looking mighty appealing right now.

…

He was right. I did dream about him. Him, water and the moon.

It had first started out as one of those 'waking up in a dream' things, only this time it wasn't in my bed. Hell, I wasn't even anywhere close to being in my bed. I was naked in the lake, half submerged in the cool water looking up at a big full moon. You know the ones that look all yellow and as big as the Earth itself? It was one of them, only it wasn't yellow, it was blue. When I say blue I mean BLUE. A deep rich blue that was dark but still visible cause of the light that it bathed in from the sun.

Looking up at this rich moon a soft laugh that I could also only class as rich flittered across the clearing.

"Is the moon really that pretty to hold so much of your attention?"

I turned around in the water to find a pair of long, pale legs looking back at me. I instinctively looked up, but had to quickly look away again once I noticed that the owner of those legs had nothing covering him up. I could feel my face burn up and that sight was now burned into the back of my brain. The soft laugh once again rang out through the clearing but this time I knew he was laughing at me.

I heard the rustle of him bending down, and then felt a hand delicately bring my face to look into those beautiful green eyes he had. I felt like I was downing in them, they were so clear, but misty at the same time. I just had to keep looking into them, I couldn't pull away. I soon felt his thumb repeatably run along my slack bottom lip, every now and then pulling it down until it flicked back up. I unconsciously licked my lips, licking his thumb in the process. Soon after the tip of the thumb was caught gently between my teeth, still performing its same action along them.

"See, I told you that you would dream of me tonight. And I'm not wrong am I?" His voice was causing my eye lids to flutter shut and the memory of this afternoons kiss to come popping back up into my mind. I felt the tightening of all my muscles as my brain ran haywire over what I could be doing with his other fingers.

Getting bored of only getting a little taste of the sex god in front of me, I nipped a bit harder on the thumb and then pulled away from the shore line. His normally placid face soon turned into what I could only call a predator's grin and he slowly eased himself into the water and waded his way towards me.

Just before I was in reaching distance of his hand as he reached out to grab me, I would quickly push back, teasing him by putting distance between us. After a few more attempts to grab me I was in the middle of the lake laughing at him. I was going to attempt it one more time, but just before I pushed away, he was all of a sudden in front of me with both arms, securely holding me flat against his muscled chest. Giving his arms a yank down, he plunged me into the water and help me down for a few seconds. Releasing is arms from around me; I floated to the surface quickly to get some air to my lungs, only to be kissed passionately once said lungs had enough air.

His tongue was mapping out my mouth in a way that made it seem like he was touching my insides. His hands that had once again grabbed me found their way to the small of my back and gave me a sharp pull towards him, crushing our growing erections together.

That feeling of hard, heated skin on my erection alone would be enough to make me climax. I pulled my head away to look to the sky and give out a deep moan. I was about I bring my head back to those heavenly lips when I felt his head latch itself onto the right side of my neck and suck deeply. It only took a minute or two before he pulled back and looked at damage he had caused to the normally flawless skin on my neck.

Looking back at him he gave me a sly smile before flicking his tongue out to run it up my lips, almost like how a cat or dog would. It was a definite turn on. Before I could pull him in for another kiss, he had once again latched onto my neck, this time leaving smaller marks all over my neck and down to just above my abbs. Every now and then he would suck close enough to the nipple to get to hard without really ever touching it.

I felt moan after whimper and groan rip from my throat as he continued his ministrations. I was getting really hard, enough to hurt and I need to find release soon or I would go insane. Untangling one hand that I had used to gip onto his hair when he was kissing me, I let it flop don to the water and directed it towards my erection that was crushed between our wet bodies.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet little one. We'll have plenty of time soon. Plenty of time. All of eternity, if fact."

I didn't know what was wrong with me, I knew that it was wrong to move this quickly with someone I had just met, but it was like a had no control over my body. And what was he saying about eternity? I lazily opened my eyes to look up at him with a questioning gaze.

"That got your attention didn't it? Do not fear little one, each time we meet, I'll be one step closer to having you by my side forever. Once I fully take you, you'll be mine, so why not wait a bit longer." All this talking that I couldn't understand was confusing me. It confused me enough to fully realise what I had just been planning to do. I rip myself way from his grasp and swam as quickly as I could to the shore. Once I got out and looked back to the lack, I was shocked that he was still in the same place he was before, he hadn't moved, hadn't come after me. He must have sensed my rising confusion, because his sly smirk soon turned into a loving smile, twinkle4 and all.

"Don't worry little one, I won't chase after you…tonight. You can't get away from me, just remember that." I stared in shock at what he said. What did he mean by I couldn't get away from him, what was he a stalker?

"I love you little one. I love you Naruto." If I didn't think about running before I sure was then. Who in their right mind says that to someone they just meet? Oh, that's right a stalker. I didn't care about my nakedness; I just run through the forest until I got home and slipped under my bed covers, telling myself it was all a bad dream.

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…

1 Naruto was in the 'special' room when he was 5 so he could be blessed by the Kyuubi giving him the rite to become a priest thing. Yeah.

2 Naruto already knows that he is bi ok? His first boy crush was on Neji, but he quickly grew out of that when he found that Neji was probably better as a friend and nothing more. (That's just a bit of my stories history for you, knowing this might come in handy later so I though I would tell you now.)

3Yeah, sounds like the movie eh? I found it funny.

4 No, its not like Gai or Lee's twinkle, its one of those lovely dovey ones that only lovers can seem to see.

I guessed you noticed how I used 'he' instead of Tsune's name. As I was writing it, it seemed to fit more with the mood of having him unnamed. I think it makes it that much more sensual. We all knew it was right? Plus it also incorporates one of my favourite styles. I've done two stories where I hardly name the characters if ever.

I hope I'm leaving this at a cliff hanger, well is it? I took me a while to write it didn't it? I've just been so busy lately, with all these parties and sleep and eating. There's just not enough hours in the day that I don't have to sleep in. Hopefully the next chapter won't take a long to get out. I'm using my story writing as a way of procrastination towards studying for my final exams. Which is bad of me yes, so little kids, study for those last exams you'll ever have and don't procrastinate like me.


	4. New Projects

Well, here it is, it took me over 7 months to get it out but it's finally here. Look to bottom of chapter to get full excuse, I mean reason.

/\\\

I was woken by the noise of my alarm clock, talking about if people wear pj's to bed of not1. I fling my arm out of the warm confines of my bed and grope around on the table next to it for the bloody thing. Once I finally manage to find where it is, I give myself a few more seconds to find the snooze button but with out any luck. Getting sick of the noise, I get a good grip on the thing and give it a hard yank, pulling it out of the wall and effectively shutting it up2. I place it back on the table and snuggle down to get a few more minutes of sleep when my door is flung open with a loud bang, jolting me to sit up.

"How's this for a name, Yamanaka Ino? Sounds better then Uzumaki Ino doesn't it? Also it would mean that people wouldn't associate you with… what are they? There on your neck" I'm only half listening to Ino ramble about trying to change her name when what she says about my neck brings back the memories of last nights dream. The hand that was scratching the back of my head flies to my neck where I can remember a hickey being placed.

"Did you get into get into a fight last night? If gran sees that she will kill you, you know? And it's not just one either, there's tons of them." Ino walks the small distance to my bed and starts poking at the blemished skin, finding it interesting to count how many she sees, totally ignoring my look of horror.

I could have sworn last night was just a dream. I even remember changing into my bedclothes, brushing my teeth and falling asleep in my bed, and I've never slept walked before. Trust me, if last night wasn't a dream I would have remembered it happening. Ino must be right; I must have just hit my self in my sleep…repeatably.

"And since when did you start going to bed without your night cap and in the nude? That's disgusting Naruto." Oh yeah, like she doesn't sleep in just her panties, just because I… it then registered in my head that she said I was nude. I shoo her hands away and pull the covers back to see… Little Naruto3 looking back at me.

Oh, God, maybe it wasn't a dream. I fling my self out of bed, ignoring the cries of horror coming from Ino and my 'immoral action' as she calls it, to quickly put on a pair of boxers and run down to the temple, only to quickly run back to my room and grab a skivvy… and maybe a pair of shorts.

I dash past the kitchen only to hear my name being called out by Jiraiya. I can either answer him or continue on and get hit later for not listening. I eventually turn around and head back where I can still hear the old man calling my name. I guess the temple with its records can wait a few more minutes; I would rather not get hit.

"Ah Naruto, just the person I'm… What are you wearing? A skivvy with shorts. What, can't figure out if you're too hot or too cold?" He gives a barking laugh at his own joke as I stand with a bored look on my face, waiting for him to continue. After a waiting for him to calm down I finally start to walk away but a hand reaches out to grab me.

"Where are you going boy?" Jiraiya releases my hand and leans back on his seat looking at with a serious expression on his face.

"Well, I thought you were finished laughing at me so I was going to get ready for school. What do you want?" It seems he has to think for a few minutes before remembering why he called me, when he does he gives me a big grin and I know it's going to be something stupid. He grabs a pen and a piece of paper from his back pocket and starts to write something down.

"On your way home go here and pick up an order under the name…" he quickly checks around to see if Tsunade is close by before continuing on, "Taro and ask if could can put the next one on lay-by. Here's some money to put the order through. Now don't forget." He hands me the paper with the words 'Kitty Books', the address and a map on how to get there. I give him a pointed look, silently telling him he is a pervert.

"What? It's for research? I've got to check out what the competition is up to." I roll my eyes at him. Eh, competition, sure. He just wants to read about it. Stupid Jiraiya and his stupid hobby of writing porn novels that actually get published. I walk to the door and look over my shoulder to see him looking at me funny.

"What, what is it now?" I getting really sick of talking to him, and if I don't watch out I'll be late for school.

"They're hickeys aren't they, that's what you've got the skivvy on for. Tell me about it once you get home. Remember you have to go see Sarutobi at 5, and heres some laces for that shoe of yours." He throws the laces at my head and I grab them quickly before glaring at him and then run back to my room so I can get ready for school. It looks like I'll have to check the temple records once I get back from the 3rd's tonight.

Quickly donning on my uniform, and a scarf, I grabbed my bag, headed down to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast and then went to the front door where Ino and Sakura were waiting for me, if it was any indication by Ino yelling out my name. Quickly putting the lace into my shoe and sticking them both on, the three of us left.

I walked a little behind the girls, half paying attention to them go on about Sasuke and how hot he was. I rolled my eyes, sure he was good looking but his personality wasn't much to brag about. The guy was an asshole; just look how he kidnapped my seat. Wouldn't be surprised if he held it for ransom, jerk.

I was still grumbling about it in my head when I heard my name being yelled out. I turned to find Kiba running down the road, with his little dog, Akamaru in tow along with Shino, who wasn't running.

"Naruto did you see it? Did you? It was awesome, tell me you saw it too." trying to figure out what the hell Kiba was talking about, I looked to Shino, his best friend to clarify.

"He means the light that was flashing above the forest last night at around 12." Light? Forest? Just what had happened last night? I just pray it had nothing to do with what happened in my dream last night, if you can call it that. Finding yourself waking up naked after a dream like that would have anyone worried about their actions.

"I bet 'cha it was a alien space craft. Coming to abduct people and anal probe them." Kiba's comment has my mind thinking about Sasuke being abducted and anal probed, and I snicker out loud, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey Naruto, what's so funny?" Everyone looks on in expectancy waiting for me to clam down.

"I was just imaging that bastard Sasuke being abducted and anal probed." The reactions I get are very different, Kiba laughs even harder then I did, mumbling something about how he would like it.

I get a small smirk from Shino… I think.

The girls one the other hand glare daggers at my back, to shocked to say anything.

I stick a hand out like in a stop motion, getting Kiba's attention once again.

"No wait, they wouldn't abduct one of their own kind." As soon as the words are out of my mouth, Kiba who has almost calmed down is thrown into another fit of hysterics that leaves him gasping and rolling around on the floor.

As soon as I look to the left to see how the girls are dealing with it, I'm given about a second to watch as my short life flashes by, as in slow motion I watch two fists come hurtling towards my face.

A second later, I'm on the floor, I think with a broken nose, trying to fend off two scorned women.

As that old saying goes 'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned.'

After a few minutes of being pummelled into the ground, they deem that I'm hurt enough and get up, leaving in a huff.

Kiba's still on the floor laughing, at what now I'm not quite sure, better not be me though.

/\

First lessons of any day are the worst, but Tuesday mornings are like the King of Bad lessons, double History with my 'favourite' teacher.

You guessed it Ibisu Sensei.

He walks in with a big grin on his face, which shows that he has something for us that we won't like. Behind him walks Iruka with an arm full of books and a smile on his face; we all know that this is his favourite class.

Ibisu gets his to place the books on the front desk and sit down before turning and writing some of the most dreaded words in a teenager's life.

No, not pop-quiz but close.

'Assignment'

He turns around to show his shit-eating grin again.

"Now class, as we have been doing ancient folklore over the pat few classes, I'm going to get you to pair up into groups of three, sit down Kiba, I will choose them, and in two weeks you will give me a 15 minute presentation, telling me in full detail where the tale cam from, the meaning, and any other interesting information you can find."

There are only two people I really want to be paired with, Sakura and Iruka.

I vaguely hear Kiba being paired with Shino and Hinata; bet he liked that, Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee are grouped together, wonder how that happened, not.

It's not until I hear my name that I perk up and silently pray for good partners. Sakura's name follows shortly after mine and I give a whoop pf joy, hearing a moan come from her. Guess she must still be angry about what I said this morning.

My little world comes crashing down as I hear the last name.

"…and Uchiha Sasuke will be group 3." I bang my head against the desk hoping this is just a bad dream, I'm pretty sure I can see Sakura rubbing it in Ino's face that she's working with… what did they call him 'The Almighty Sex God To Ever Walk The Planet.' I laugh at the silly name and wonder what they would call Tsune if they ever met him.

I told myself that I wouldn't think about him, not after what happened last night, well, at least until I see him again today. AA hand in front of my face brings me out of my daydreaming about a certain red-haired devil and what might have been real last night or not; I still don't know.

"Naruto, wake up, I was asking what folklore you think we should do?" My first thought is 'how about the Kitsune?' which only brings up memories of Tsune some how; must be the name, but does that mean I'm obsessed?

"NARUTO, PAY ATTENTION." Sakura's yell could wake the dead, if they weren't already.

"Oh right sorry, how 'bout the local Kitsune tale?" My suggestion is received with a huff and a groan.

"Couldn't you be a little more Original? How many people already know that story, or will use it to get an easy grade?" Sakura almost swoons on the spot, 'the almighty sex god' just spoke.

However is seems that whenever this guy opens his mouth only bad things come out. I glare at him on get as close as I can showing what I think of what he said.

"Oh yeah? What, you got a better idea?" He glares back at me.

"And what if I do?" One step closer and now we're almost nose to nose trying to se which ne will back down first.

"Well then, lets…" I only get the far before a back is roughly shoved into mine, and due to the extra weight, my body is thrown forward, to land straight on the shocked Uchiha. Who just happened to open his mouth in alarm, an now where gravity has forced my tongue to occupy.

I hear a 'Sorry' from a distracted Shikamaru, but I'm to shocked at my predicament to really care.

This guy just took my first kiss…wait, my 2nd kiss, or it the 3rd or 4th, should I really count the kisses last night as real?

A pair of hands shoving against my chest pulls me out of me thoughts and back to the situation at hand. I just kissed my most hated enemy, Yuk, and judging by the tense silence that has come over the calls everyone saw too.

The sound of cracking knuckles behind me, forces me to face a sight I would rather nave seen. Ino and Sakura faces so alike with the hatred pouring from them I know that I'm about to be pulverised, I know better then to mess with lovesick teenage girls; especially after this morning, when all the windows in the classroom shatter outwards.

The sound has everyone screaming at the sudden explosion, and ducking under their desks.

Once al the panic died down, Ibisu left the class to see if any of the other rooms also had their windows exploding.

After a few minutes of shocked silence people started to talk, forgetting all about the kiss.

Everyone reactions were different, some thought it was cool; Kida, others were very worried; Hinata and some didn't even care; Shikamaru.

20 minutes after Ibisu left, he cam back looking very worried.

"Class, you are dismissed for the rest of the day until we can figure if this was a prank. I suggest that you used this time to start working on you projects." With a big cheer the class left soon after Ibisu finished talking.

Just as I was bending down to fix up my shoes, so I could leave a head surrounded by candyfloss blocked my way.

"Who's house should we go to? I'm thinking Sasuke's but…" I droned out the mindless yabber and looked up to see the bastard standing a few feet away. Sakura must have gotten to him first. I didn't want to be in this guys presence anymore than I have to, plus I had a feeling that if I went looking I could find Tsune earlier then what time we agreed to meet.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, I've gotta do something maybe tomorrow?" I left quickly after so only my back was subjected to her glare and tirade about how lazy I was.

As soon as I was out of the gate my two closest wandering spirits greeted me…well one did, the other just hung back and looked grumpy.

"Naruto what was that all about? We could hear the noise all the way from the tombs. You didn't do anything did you?" Haku's big eyes looked at me waiting for an answer.

"He couldn't have done it, he gave up pranks like that years ago, plus it had a very high spiritual force behind it." Zabuza's confession of it having a non-human touch to it, meant that something was really wrong. I needed to sit and think about what this could mean for everyone, and what better place then at Ichiraku's. Checking I had enough I headed off to fill my stomach as I could think better.

/\

Because it was still to early for the lunch rush, I was surprised to see a figure sitting at a table in the far back. The long tied up black hair told me this was another new person, that makes it 4 now. 4

Forgetting all about the creepy guy in the back I moved into 'my spot' and gave a cheerful yell to Midori who always was working in the back. I was rewarded with a slim face wearing a hairnet over a bun poking through the doorway.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here, don't you have school?" Soon the rest of her body followed, her hands being dried on her apron.

"Nah, school got let out early, all the glass windows broke in the school." I decided to leave out that the teachers didn't know how it happened.

"You didn't get out early. It's only just hit 10. So what do you want?" That's the good thing about Midori, she knows when to ask questions and when not to. I ordered my usual and sat and though about what had happened earlier that day.

Movement to my left has me glancing to the empty spot next to me… which is now occupied by the guy from yesterday. I whip my head around to see how he could have gotten past the doorbell, when I noticed that the creepy guy had left. Which only means I was sitting next to the creepy guy.

"What is this I hear about the high school? The windows breaking? Any idea what might have caused it?" he's red eyes bore into mine and they make me feel all relaxed and drowsy. He really does look like that bastard, must be related.

"My baby brother goes to school there, you might have met him." Just I though, they look the same, only difference is the ayes.

" Yeah I've met him, have to do a school project with him." I poke around a piece of pork, I can feel my appetite leaving just talking about him.

"And what would this project be about?" His voice is monotonous but his eyes show that is a bit interested.

"It's on a folklore tale, I wanted to do the Kitsune of our village, but Sakura and him don't agree." A vague 'hmm' is my reply and then we both lapse into silence.

"I think Sasuke should learn a bit more about where he is living, I'll see if I can talk him into doing the fox for you." His voice while soft, has the tone that he will get Sasuke to agree or else. I 'm about to reply when he gracefully stands up.

"Well then Naruto, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other very soon." With that said he silently leaves, hardly even moving the doorbell as he leaves. I'm almost freaked that he knows my name, but then I remember the Midori had said it, he must have really good hearing to be able to hear it from the other side of the room.

I look down at my bowl and notice I'm already halfway though and haven't even touched on what spirit could have caused the glass to break.

A sharp jab in my heart makes me drop my chopsticks and grip the front of my orange T-Shirt. Once the pain leaves I'm left with emotions I haven't felt for a very long time. A mixture of sadness, loneliness and betrayal.

Once the emotions pass I'm left with an overwhelming feeling of escaping into the wild. Forgetting about finishing my ramen, I slam the money onto the table and run to the exit. Slamming the door open I can hear Midori's worried calls of my name.

As soon as I'm out I find my feet taking me in the direction of my lake all the way on the other side of the village.

People pass my vision like blurs and even after running at top speed for 15 minutes my body don't hurt and I'm not out of breath.

At one point I reach Sakura, who must have talked Sasuke into going to get and ice cream together, only to pass by them with her yelling at my back that I'm a liar, and to come work on the project. That girl has one set of lungs on her.

/\

As soon as my feet hit the grass that covers the ground in the forest another feeling starts to seep into me. Joy. I slow down to a jog and by the time I reach the clearing I'm walking.

The sight that greets my eyes is…just…something poems and songs are written about.

Tsune is there, in clothes this time, laying face up in the grass. His long hair is scattered around his head like small rivers, his pale skin had a rosy tint to if from lying out in the sun.

He's clothes were old fashioned, he could have passed as a Samurai back in the Edo era, in fact that whole atmosphere made me feel like I had gone back in time. I checked my clothes, nope, still wearing my school uniform.

"I've been waiting here for way over an hour now, what took you so long?" The question didn't really shock me, I knew somehow he wasn't asleep but the biting tone left me a bit uneasy.

"Black and navy look good on you." I was skirting the question, but for some reason I felt really bad about not coming straight here like I was first going to.

"Don't ignore my question Naruto, answer me." His voice was like poison to me. His previously closed eyes open to look at the sky. Eventually they find my face and piercing gaze he sets on me has my knees going weak.

"You've been tainted. Who did it? I'll kill him." The last part is said more to himself then to me. He slowly gets up and stalks his way over to me. He stops so close to me that I thought he might kiss me.

He lowers his head and burries it into my neck, sniffing and nuzzling. Memories of last night come flooding back and just before I'm about to lean into the tall body pressed against mine, I'm shoved back to arms length and greeted with a snarling face.

"What a horrible smell, I knew I would find it eventually. I knew there was a reason to intervene, I just didn't realise I was too late. We'll have to fix this though, won't we?" A smirk replaces the snarl and I know that Tsune is back to his usual seductive self. I'm about to reply when his lips cover mine.

I fight the urge to close my eyes and I watch as Tsune's face scrunches up like his tasted something sour, only to soon be replaced with a feral look of determination. I give into the urge and soon wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel his slender arms snake around my waist and pull me flush against their owner.

A hand reaches down to cup my bum and gives it a slight shove up, making the height different a bit less so Tsune can stick his tongue further down my throat.

Nothing is ever really gentle with him, and soon his lips are ripped away from mine to find their way to my neck.

A harsh bite that must surly draw blood has me gasping for air.

"Mine, all mine, and if anyone touches you again they will pay with their lives." Tsune's tone is harsh and deep almost like a wild animals growl, and his words leave tingles travelling down my spine.

"This will show those punk brats who you belong to." Another bite has my hands gripping at the long hair their buried in, a harsh tug and a low guttural growl of arousal is torn from my throat.

Tsune draws back at the sound with a slight look of surprise before giving me a sexy smirk.

"I knew I was right to choose you, you animal instincts are much more heighten than anyone else, even you fathers. Your perfect." His comment about my father brings me back to my senses a bit, and I pull back as his face leans in closer to kissing me again.

"What did you mean about my dad? And animal instinct?" Any other questions are cut off as two fingers are placed over my lips.

"That will all be told in good time my sweet, but for now you must leave I have some business that needs to be taken car of before it becomes any more of a problem. Go home and sleep you didn't get much last night did you? We'll meet again soon." Before I can even ask what had happened last night my lips are met with a soft and chaste kiss, I blink up in surprise at Tsune wondering where the gentleness came from before I'm given a shove in the direction of the village.

"Better leave before I change my mind and just molest you ere." Not that I would really mind, but I left any way only because I was really tired now that Tsune had pointed it out.

Just before I reached the edge of the clearing I turned around quickly.

"Still gonna meet me here a 4? " Tsune looks up from glaring at the ground to give me a smirk.

"Only if you want to." I do want to, but changes are I'll get roped into doing chores at home.

"I want to but what happens if I don't show?" I didn't want to leave him waiting for me for and hour again, I've seen what it does to him.

"Oh, I'll know if your coming or not. I'll know before even you do." His answer leaves me a bit confused but I'm learning that its just a Tsune thing. I give him a big grin and a wave before heading back to get a quick cat-nap in.

/\\\

1 Talk back radio people, and yes that really was on the radio one time when I woke up. Wether people sleep in the nude or not.

2 He has a digital clock, not one of those battery operated ones, they suck.

3 Hehehe, 'little Naruto'. I thought it would sound funny coming from him and I guess I was right, well, at least for myself. We all know that he's talking about right?

4 Naruto doesn't realise that he has now counted Itachi twice. He hasn't seen Itachi's back yet.

Ha, done. Sorry about the long wait, I have been in another country for the past 6 months and I had to write down all my stuff, then it got lost just before I moved and then once I moved I found this chapter floating around in one of my suitcases, I had 3.

For those of you who are reading my other stories I will update as soon as I find the papers that I wrote them on. I said to myself that I would have at least two chapters done per story bar OLP cause I haven't seen Ranma in a while, but due to not having a computer and no books only loose paper the chapters are all floating around somewhere.


	5. Interlude 1

I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry for that. As well has having written this I've also done the two other chapters after this. I don't class this as a chapter more of a brief interlude into other characters shoes.

Due to the fact that I wrote this almost a year ago and have only just started to write it up, I spent the whole time swearing at myself for what crap writing skills I had when I wrote this. It's so bad I can't even fix it. At one point I even threw it across the room and was tempted to burn it. I didn't however, and that is why you are reading this drivel now. It isn't part of the massive plot but it will be mentioned later on but will be delved into a little at that time so if you don't read this then don't worry about it.

///:\\\

Sasuke crouched down behind a bush throughout the whole meeting between Naruto and the red haired sex manic, well at least that what he was in Sasuke's mind.

Still amazed that the he could get away from Sakura and her strawberry ice-cream, he had quickly muttered that he had to go home and had rushed off in the same direction the blonde had headed. He was sure the dobe was going to that clearing to meet up with this 'Tsune' character, and his hunch was right.

He had snuck closer and hide just before the red haired, Tsune, told the blonde to answer him. It came as a shock to Sasuke when Tsune mentioned about the other being tainted, and his hand went up to touch the lips that had been pressed against another's earlier on that day. He barely had time to register the thinly veiled threat on his life before the two bodies in the clearly almost merged together.

In the pit of his stomach Sasuke can feel a low growl beginning to start, but quickly stops it before it is hear. Who did that man thinks he was, didn't he know that the blonde idiot was a minor, probably even a virgin, he had no right to put his filthy hands and face anywhere near the naive boy. Not even bothering about where such thoughts were coming from, Sasuke continued to watch and mutter under his breath as many bad things about the re-haired as he could; totally missing whatever else was being said in the clearing.

It wasn't until he realised that the two were kissing that he had to physically hold himself back from running out there and kicking the shit out of that...that...there wasn't even a word evil enough to describe what Sasuke thought of Tsune.

When Tsune's hand finds its way to the blonde's rear Sasuke has to bite his lip and clench his hands to keep from giving away his position with a growl.

Sasuke doesn't know why watching this effects him so much, or where the urge to rip the red head limb from limb comes from, but he knows now is not the time to be analysing them.

Eventually he tears his eyes away, not wishing to see the blonde defiled anymore however, that doesn't stop him from hearing the low groans and moans.

It's not until he hears the harsh sound of a very different growl that he looks up once again, noticing that Naruto has in fact left.

"Get out from over there, I can smell you boy." Recognising the voice as the red head's, Sasuke quickly fixes his clothes and pulls a few leaves out of his hair before stepping out and slowly making his way into the clearing.

"Don't you think it's a bit sick to go for someone that young?" Sasuke looks the taller man straight in the eye, not even flinching at the hard glare being sent his way.

"Not as sick as someone watching from the bushes" Tune's calm retort has Sasuke's anger boiling just under his skin.

"Why don't you go for someone who your own age instead of someone who's not only younger then you physically but has the mental capacity of a 4 year old?" Realising the out of character and desperate tone of what he just said Sasuke decides to just glare.

"Finding someone my own age would be hard, and why do you care anyway? This comment has Sasuke thrown for a loop as he tries to come up with an answer.

"It doesn't matter why I care, just know that I know what you're up to, and that it won't work, I'll make sure of it." Tsune's reaction is not what Sasuke was expecting. People, well normal people, will break down after being found out. People will not seem to move 50 metres in 1 second with out running and slam someone against a tree.

"You have no idea who your messing with kid. Just because you know what I;m up to doesn't mean you can stop me, its written in the stars and you have no say in it. And if I find you messing around in things where you don't belong, I will kill you." Another rib crushing slam into the tree to prove his point and Tsune was gone.

Left feeling winded and positive at least one rib was bruised, Sasuke watches as the older man just disappears from sight. One blink and he was gone.

Dusting off the imaginary dust and fixing up his rumpled shirt, Sasuke swears to himself that he will keep a close eye on the happenings of that guy and the blonde idiot.

With that settled he makes his way back to his new home where his brother has mostly likely hear about what happened in school and his waiting for him.

///:\\\

Oh it's horrible and I hated writing every bit of it and I can completely understand if people want to flame this chapter, I would do it myself but seeing as though I wrote it would kind of make the point mute. You won't have to worry about the next chapter being this bad cause it's back to one of the writing styles that I'm good at. Not my favourite but that's not the point.

If anyone wants to beta this then feel free to contact me.


	6. Two Words I Didn't Think Could Mix

Here's another chapter for your pleasure there coming hard and fast now aren't they? When I wrote this down on paper I put on top of this chapter 'Chapter 7'. Don't ask me why.

I would like to say I'm sorry for all those people who have wanted to read this chapter sooner, I am by pure mature, LAZY and adding to the fact that I went overseas for 6 months, moved, lost the chapters, started Tafe, got a Job and moved again, all in the past 2 years, not to mention the travelling I did each day just to get to places (those are 3hrs of my life each day that I won't get back again people) I think that I've given enough proof of why is was late. But it probably only works in my head.

Now on to the next chapter.

///:\\///:\\

As soon as I get home I rush to my room, and flop onto my bed.

A banging on my door gives me the only warning before Gramps comes in looking all expectant.

"So, where is it?" I stare blankly at him for a while. I'm home early from school and he doesn't care, shows where his priorities lay.

"Don't you even care why I'm here? I could understand if Ino was home and she told you, but she's not, and no I didn't get it." The smile soon turns to a frown.

"Well get going brat, and once you get back you can tell me why your home early." I sluggishly crawl off my bed and head over to the door.

"Yeah, yeah old man, I'm going."

///:\\

I always hate going into stores like this. No one my age should be allowed to enter here. All the employees know who I am, but that still doesn't make it easier to cross the threshold.

Once I gather enough courage; mostly chanting to myself 'in and out, real quick', only half way through do I realise what I'm saying, I open the door and make my way over to the front counter.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a book under the name 'Taro' and could I also reserve the next one." The guy behind the counter rummages around under the counter and soon pops up again with the book in hand.

"There a better ones on the shelf Naruto, if your into that sort of thing." I whip my head around at the voice behind me.

"KAKASHI!!! What the hell are you doing here?" it's only when he puts my arm down do I realise that I've been point pointing at him.

"Hello to you too Naruto. I'm here because..." he puts on a thinking face for a bit before smiling down at me.

"Thats not really any of your concern."

"Your here to buy porn again aren't you?" I grin at him knowing that Iruka told him the other day not to buy anymore. A shelf in Iruka's room is dedicated to Kakashi's porn.

He holds up that little orange book in his left hand.

"This one's batter that that one, characters are more believable." I twitch as he flips it open to start reading. I can tell by the cover which one of Jiraiya's books it is, he makes me proof read them for him. It's his newest one, where he tries dabbling in a boy loves girl, girl likes boys friend, boys friend likes boy.

"Here Naruto, and tell that grandfather of your that I can't wait for the squeal of his new one." I whip my head around at the cashier and look at him strangely. How would gramps make a sequeal out of a book when they all get together in a threesome?

I just nod my head and grab the parcel, handing over the money exactly.

"See ya later Kakashi, say hi to Iruka for me... on second thoughts, don't. Don't want him to know I saw you in this shop." There's a vague reply as I open the door and make a mad dash to an ally I know that is three shops down.

Once I get there I take a rest so I can catch my breath, then walk back out like I haven't just been in a porn shop.

The way home was pretty uneventful other than the dog I saw peeing on a tree, so by the time I've gotton home, I've been so bored, I'm hungry.

I slip in through the door, quickly dumping my shoes on the side and make my over to the kitchen where Jiraiya is sitting down with a glass of something in front of him.

"Hey brat did you get my..." I throw the parcel at his face as I pass on my way to the cupboard.

"Book? Yeah and that guy, what's his name, behind the counter..." I rummage around in the cupboard trying to find what I'm looking for.

"Tatsuya?"

Yeah, him, says he can't wait until the next book comes out, said it was going to be a sequel to or last book, but I don't know how see as though..."

"It' will be." Jiraiya interjection has me looking up from the bottom cupboard shelf, which I had moved onto in my search for my beloved ramen cups.

"What? How can you make a sequel to that?" my grandfather grins that perverted grin of his and I'm suddenly very I'm I asked.

"Another character comes to take Natume from Shin and Shoko. This one is going to have a supernatural theme to it. The new character is going to be male so if you know any names that a sexy character should have, just tell me, I'd be happy to use it." I don't know why but as soon as gramps says the word 'sexy' I think of Tsune, and then my 'foot in mouth' dieses kicks in.

"Tsune", Once it comes out of my mouth I quickly put my hand over it watching as Gramps's grin gets bigger.

"That's a good name Naruto, where did you hear if from?" his lecherous look has me blushing and trying to find a way to change the subject.

"That's none of your business, old pervert. I'm going up to my room." As I stomp up the stairs my stomach growls, joining in with the howls of laughter coming from the kitchen.

I place my left hand over it rubbing it up and down as I open my bedroom door.

"I know your hungry but I can't do anything about it with the pervert in the kitchen."

"I hope you only talking to your stomach and not something else Naruto, or I would be very upset." If the voice isn't enough of a shock for me as I close my door, the two hands that wrap themselves around my growling waist from behind sure are.

"Tsune, what the hell, how did you get in here?" The hands gently turn me around until I'm in a snug embrace against a warm chest.

"I came through the window. I had to see you again, you would think after waiting so long for you to show I wouldn't be this impatient once you do." I don't quite understand what the comment mean but its kind of hard to think about this like that when your being lead to your bed by a really sexy guy.

///:\\

What I was expecting is different to what we do, but it's not like I would complain. Snuggling is just as fun as other things, plus the small feathery kisses and nuzzles I'm receiving, and then returning are an added bonus.

We must have stayed in the innocent embrace(never thought the word 'innocent' and 'Tsune' could be used in the same sentence), for a while, for soon a loud pounding on my bedroom door has me quietly trying to disentangle myself from Tsune before Jiraiya can open the door, now if only Tsune was willing to let go of me.

All my attempts to dislodge myself from my bed mate turn futile as my door flies open and I'm still tucked into Tsune's side.

"Brat you have to get going or you'll miss...your appointment... with Sarutobi." I can feel Tsune's grip on me loosen at gramps shocked look, and I quickly crawl off the bed.

"I...it's not what it looks like, I mean it is, but we weren't doing..."

"What's your name?" my lame rambling of explanation is cut short by Jiraiya's stern voice, and I turn my head to see how Tsune is taking all this.

I should have known not to worry about how he will deal with the question, as he had risen from the bed and was now looking half interestedly at gramps.

"Tsune." Just one word and it changes everything.

Jiraiya's perverted grin was back and he was slowly steeping back towards my door.

"Oh I see." He set his qaze on me and I just knew what he was thinking. Now he knew where I got that name for his book from.

"I'll just give Sarutobi a call and tell him that you won't be in today. You two have run." And with that my door closes and once again I'm alone with Tsune in my bedroom. Only this time I have permission to do things. Just the though of it makes me blush.

A gentle hand on my cheek has me looking up into Tsune's green eyes.

"You so cute when you blush, makes me want to talk dirty, to see how red you can go." I didn't know I could blush more than I already was but I knew I was. Tsune's chuckle doesn't really halp and I watch as he bends down to place a chaste kiss on my lips, but stops just as our lips start to touch as my phone goes off in my pocket.

Tsune pulls away, with a mumble about the mood being ruined, to sit on my bed as I fumble for my phone, silently wishing death to the person on the other side.

"What do you want?" I demand as so as I answer the call.

"How dare you talk to me like that Uzumaki Naruto. I call to tell you we're getting together at Sasuke's house to work on our project, and get a good mark, and you have the nerve to yell at me like that, who do you think you are?" Silence hangs in the air as I wait to see if she's finished.

"Sorry, email the address and I'll come over right away." My words seem to placate her bad mood for I get a 'ok' before the dial tone greets my ears.

"Remind me never to get between a girl and the object of her affections... and school grades in Sakura's case too." I'm rewarded with arms around my waist and a soft kiss on the junction of my neck and shoulder.

"You're so cute. Just be careful while your over there ok, I don't trust anyone when it comes to you." I turn to look over my shoulder and met with trouble filled eyes.

"Don't worry so much, you the only one for me. Always was always will be." I tilt my head a bit more to join our lips in a heated kiss think all the while about where those words had come from, though I did know that they were the truth.

Once I pull away I see that Tsune's is looking more calm.

He places a soft kiss to my lips once again before he pushes my towards the door, giving my butt a pat on the way. I take the hint and hope that he will wait for me to be back.

///:\\

As I bound down the stairs, Jiraiya sticks his head out of the living room, which is soon followed by Tusnade's.

"Where's your boyfriend brat, I wanted to see him." I send a glare in their direction.

"He's still in my room old hag, I;ve got to go out for a bit, and if you two bother him..." I leave the threat hanging and I continue to walk past. I hear laughing slowly fade away as their head disappear from the hallway and I'm left alone while I put my shoes on and pick up my school bag that I had dumped before.

I flip open my phone to check for Sakura's email and then head off in the direction the email tells me to go.

///:\\///:\\

Yes, it is another chapter done. I know most of you who enjoy reading this will be a bit shitty due to the lack of length, but it's just under 2,000 words which is pretty good for me. Hopefully now that I have no other pressing issues (though there is that thing with Izzy...) I should be able to write up the next chapter sooner and then be done with this day. I've only just realised now the it's taken 3 chapters and an interlude to get through one day.

Seeing as how things are only just getting set up it won't be like that for every day that happens in the story, it just seems like Naruto had a big day that's all.

Again if anyone likes this chapter enough to leave a review feel free to do so, end even though I do LOVE getting them I hope you realise that they won't make me work any faster in getting chapters out. I blame it on the pure fact that I'm a Gemini and I get bored of things very easily, plus when I write I have to be in 'moods' or what I write is crap.


End file.
